


A Night to Remember

by textonym



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Setting, New York City, oc as backround, things rich people do probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textonym/pseuds/textonym
Summary: Angelica plans a surprise party for her husband's birthday!





	1. Chapter 1

It was October and Angelica was having her yearly struggle again. Angelica never knew what to buy her husband for his birthday. Normally, it was fine, because he never really wanted anything. He’d always say he was happy if she was happy and that he didn’t need anything else. That was technically true, because John had more than enough capital to buy himself anything he wanted. But since it was going to be his 40th birthday this year, Angelica had to make sure he was knocked off his feet by the party. So, she was putting all her party planning skills to work to make sure his day went absolutely perfect. Every tip and trick she’d learned during her years as a party planner was going to come in handy, and every favor she was owed was being called in. This was going to be the best party in history, and she only had a month to put it together. The minute after John kissed Angelica goodbye and left for his office, she was on her computer checking her emails about the party.

 

_ From:  _ [ _ Megan@arancionecatering.com _ ](mailto:Megan@arancionecatering.com)

_ Angelica- I can get you the surf and turf dishes for the 20 people you asked for. What salads and side dishes do you want? I’ll give you one side dish free. BTW is anyone vegan coming? _

_ Thanks, Megan. _

 

Angelica smiled and typed out a response. At least one person knew what they were talking about. After reading a particularly stressful response from a decorator, she’d calmed down enough to write something back.

 

_ Carlo, I think you misunderstood me! This is by no means a Halloween party!!!! It is my husband’s 40th birthday! We are not wearing costumes. John hates when people use his birthday to have Halloween parties. I only want some nice art deco backdrops and centerpieces because it is his favorite style of architecture. Thanks!! Angelica. _

 

She could not even deal with this right now. She had to take a break and relax. Later, she received a phone call from one of John’s good friends in London who she’d reached out to. 

 

“Hello?” Angelica answered. She held the phone to her ear with one hand and continued searching online for supplies with the other. 

 

“Hi, Angelica?”

 

“Hi, who is this?” she asked. 

 

“Charles Fox.” the voice answered.

 

“Oh my god, hi!” Angelica gasped, smiling. “How are you? Sorry, I didn’t have your phone number before.” She’d only met him once before in London, when she and John went out with him and his wife for drinks. The night had gotten interesting from there, to say the least.

 

“I’m alright, I hope you’re both well. What did you need to speak with me regarding?”

 

“Oh!” Angelica said, “John’s birthday! Can you come? Please? I’m trying to throw him a really special party since he’s going to be 40 at the end of the month and I would love if you and Liz would come!”

 

“I can probably make it.” he said. Angelica could tell he was smiling through the phone. “We’d love to see you again.” 

 

“Alright, perfect!” Angelica smiled. “Now this is going to be a surprise for John, so don’t say anything to anyone.”

 

“Right, got it.” he laughed. “Where’s the party?”

 

“It’s going to be at our house. I’m having the living room redone in art deco style because I know John likes that and then we’re going to have a dinner in the dining room, it’s big enough for three tables so I’ve got about 20 people coming.” she informed him. “For your dinner, would you like lobster and filet or roast chicken and pollock?”

 

“Oh, um, you know what I’ll have to get back to you on that, if you don’t mind.” Charles said. 

 

“Not a problem. I’ll just need to know by the end of the week, because the caterer needs to know everyone’s orders a week before the day. It’s going to be the 30th, of course, starting at 6:00 in the evening. There aren’t any commercial hotels in our neighborhood but you could try the Franklin or the Carlyle.”

 

“Oh,” Charles sounded disappointed, “You haven’t got an extra room?”

 

“Actually, we do, I’m just not sure if I can get it set up.”

 

“Right, of course. That’s not a problem.”

 

“Well, you know,” Angelica thought for a minute, “Actually, I think I could set it up for you two. John’s mom is actually coming the night before, but she won’t be here on that night.”

 

“Well, just let me know. I don’t want to inconvenience you at all.” he said.

 

“It’s completely fine!” she laughed. “How is Liz doing?”

 

“She’s alright.” Charles answered. “We’re just returning from a visit to Italy.”

 

“Oh, did you see anything nice?”

 

“We did. We’ll tell you all about it when we come, I’m sure.” he said.

 

“Of course! Don’t let me keep you.” Angelica laughed. She had so many other calls to make. After they’d hung up, Angelica sent out an email invitation to him and then brought her laptop into the bathroom with her. She turned on the bath faucet and played calming piano music on her laptop while she undressed and waited to get in. Once she was in the jacuzzi, she leaned back and breathed deeply, almost falling asleep. 

 

Angelica picked up her planning book onto the side of the tub, and was still reading through her notes. She made sure to check off everything she’d finished doing already. It was so important for her to be organized to accomplish her goals. After the bath, she picked up her computer again to check her email. She had not one but two new emails from clients who wanted Halloween parties. Apparently they could not read the “I DO NOT DO HALLOWEEN PARTIES” that was clearly printed on Angelica’s website. Angelica hated Halloween parties. She decided never to do them because when she used to, her clients were often just college kids who wanted the minimum amount of decorations and didn’t let her do her job correctly. They claimed they didn’t have enough to pay for a full event, so they only wanted her to take care of decorations and drinks. She certainly wasn’t going to be bullied into giving a discount by a group of college students because they couldn’t afford her services. Now, being married to John, it’s even more of an issue for her to do Halloween parties because John doesn’t like Halloween and she’d never have time to celebrate his birthday if she was working at the end of the month. When John came home (early that day since he only had one afternoon meeting), he walked into the kitchen where Angelica had set up her makeshift office. He looked over everything quickly- her planning books, macbook, iPad, agenda, binders, and magazines and then realized he probably shouldn’t be looking at them. He walked back to the front door then re-entered the house, this time calling Angelica.

 

“Angie, are you here?” John said, walking around the corner into the living room. 

 

“Oh!” Angelica gasped and stood up. “Hello. You’re early!”

 

“Yeah, I decided to come home early because I only had one client meeting this afternoon and I wanted to see you.” he smiled. John walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Angelica giggled. 

 

“I missed you too. Do you want to sit down and relax for a while?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah.” John sighed, sitting back on their expensive sofa. “I’m so tired, even though I’ve not really been doing much today.”

 

Angelica sat down next to him and leaned back against the soft leather. “That always happens to me.”

 

John nodded, bringing his arm around her. “Have you got dinner plans tonight?”

 

“No.” Angelica said. “Why would I?”

 

“I didn’t know if you were working.”

 

“Well,” Angelica breathed for a second, “I’m always working. But I don’t have any client dinners.”

 

“Who are you working with?” John asked. 

 

“Umm, this couple. It’s an engagement party next week.” she explained. 

 

“Oh.” John said. He carefully looked over his wife’s face. She was staring ahead at the wall, looking over a framed photograph of herself from their wedding day. She had worn a gold Elie Saab gown with butterfly detailing and a matching gold tiara. Angelica always liked looking at their wedding photos, because it was the time when she was the happiest. Even though they had gotten married on a whim while in Las Vegas, it was all that she’d really wanted. John was the only thing in her life that brought her constant happiness, or at least tried to. “Do they have names?” he asked, bringing her thoughts back into the room.

 

“John,” Angelica sighed. “You know I can’t disclose the personal information of my clients.”

 

“Their names are personal information?” he chuckled. Angelica was definitely trying to hide something. 

 

“I’m sleepy.” Angelica yawned, changing the subject. She stretched her arms up over her head and turned her head, catching John’s lips for a brief moment. “Love you.”

 

Holding onto her, John smiled. “I’m glad I came home early today.”

  
“Me too.”


	2. Chapter Two

It was the day of John’s party, and Angelica was freaking out. John was going to work in the morning, but was going to come back early so he could spend time with her on his birthday. After he left, it was time to set up the dining room and bring in the decorations. She called her sister, Peggy, who was over soon enough to help. Angelica received a phone call and picked it up.

  
“Hello?” she smiled into the phone.   
  
“Hi Angelica,” Elizabeth answered, “It’s Liz! We’ve just gotten off the plane at JFK.”

 

“Oh, yay!” Angelica responded. “Do you know how to get here?”

 

“Well, hopefully our driver will.” Liz laughed. “We’ll see you soon!”

 

“Of course! See you then!” Angelica said. Throwing her phone onto the sofa, she went back to the front door to open it for the delivery men outside. 

 

“Hi, miss, sign here? Thank you.” Angelica signed the form and directed the men to place the box on the kitchen table. After they’d gone, she opened the box and began pulling out the gold decorations. The art deco backdrops were very well done, Angelica breathed a sigh of relief. With Peggy’s help, she draped one over the fireplace mantle as the caterer started to lay out the plates on the table. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna have to keep John out of the house until everyone can get here at 6:00.” Angelica sighed. “What should I do?”

 

“Tell him you want to go shopping.” Peggy suggested. “He likes buying you things.”

 

“Oh that’s a good idea!” she giggled. “Shopping for five hours.”

 

“I know.” Peggy smiled. The two sisters, along with the catering staff, continued to set up the apartment. Eventually, Charles and Liz arrived downstairs and Angelica went to receive them at the building’s front door. 

 

“Hello, my darling,” Charles smiled at Angelica and kissed her on the cheek. 

 

Angelica giggled. “Hi. Hi Liz!” she leaned forward to kiss her as well. 

 

“Hi lovely.” Liz grinned at her, kissing her back. “It’s so nice to see you again! I missed you so much!”

 

Angelica led them up to the top floor apartment, making conversation while the doorman carried their suitcases. 

“How was your ride here?”

 

“It was alright.” Charles said. “I hadn’t realized how far from the airport you live. And how many things there were to see on the way.”

 

“Yeah, there’s always something going on here.” Angelica joked. “Did you see any protesters?”

 

“No. What would they be protesting?” Liz asked. They looked concerned, not picking up Angelica’s humor.

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Angelica explained. “There’s always at least one going on. John tells me there’s always groups down near his office all day because he works near the tax building.”

 

“All day? They’ve not got jobs?” Charles asked.

 

“No, that’s why they’re protesting.” Angelica nodded. “I think. I gave one of them $50 once but John told me I shouldn’t talk to them anymore.”

 

“That’s probably for the best.” Charles agreed, as the elevator opened to the penthouse suite. 

 

“Oh, wow!” Liz smiled. “This is your house?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s so beautiful! You’ll have to give us a tour so we don’t get lost.” she giggled. 

 

“I will! Thanks Dan.” Angelica said to the doorman and gave him a $20 tip before he left. “So, this is my sister Peggy!” she introduced them and they all said hello, stepping into the living room. “My other sister Eliza is coming later.”

 

“Is this your wedding portrait?” Liz asked Angelica, looking up at the huge framed photo of Angelica above the fireplace. “You look gorgeous!”

 

“Yes. That’s me.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“Angelica likes looking at herself so she has pictures of herself in every room.” Peggy explained. 

 

“You can have a seat.” Angelica nodded. “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Tea would be lovely.” Liz said. “What kinds have you got?”

 

“Whatever John likes, that’s all we have here.” she laughed. “I’ll make you a cup.” Angelica picked up her phone, which was connected to their bluetooth speaker system, and turned on her Housewife Receiving Guests playlist. The soft piano music played quietly while she went to the kitchen to make tea. She came back with a tray, on it were three cups of tea and some crackers, pretzels, and cheese. “Can I get you two anything else? Maybe you want to order lunch after the flight?” she suggested.

 

“Oh, I’m alright, thank you though.” Liz smiled.

 

“I’ll have a burger.” Peggy interjected. Before Angelica could respond, her phone started to ring. It was John calling her. 

 

“Oh, it’s John. Excuse me.” she laughed, going to the next room to take the call. “Hello?”

 

“Hi darling.” John said. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m okay. I’m just sitting in bed right now, you know. I’m trying to pick an outfit for later.”

 

“What’s later?”

 

“When you come home and see me!” Angelica said, “Duh.”

 

“Of course, how could I not realize that.” John laughed. 

 

“So I was thinking,” Angelica started, “When you come home from work, maybe we can go out and get massages or something so you can be super relaxed on your birthday.”

 

“You know what really relaxes me?” John countered, “Watching you spend all my money. Can I take you shopping instead?”

 

“Yes.” Angelica giggled. She knew he would say that. John hated the idea of going to a spa because he didn’t like people he didn’t know touching him. She tried to take him to get a pedicure with her once, and it was a whole mess. “I’d like that very much. This is your day so we can do whatever you want.”

 

“That’s very nice of you.” John smiled. “I’ll be back in about an hour, and then we can head out?”

 

“Sure. I’ll just meet you downstairs so we don’t have to waste a cab.” Angelica said. And obviously so John wouldn’t come upstairs and see the entire party she had planned for him. “And we’ll get lunch first.”

 

“Alright, that sounds good. Oh, one more thing.” John said.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you send me a picture?”

 

Angelica laughed. “Yeah. I will. Love you, John.”

 

“I love you, darling.” John responded, “See you soon.”

 

They hung up, and Angelica went back to the other room, after taking a few selfies and sending them to John. 

“John’s coming back in about an hour. I said I’d meet him downstairs so he won’t be coming up.” she said.

 

“Right.” Charles smiled at her. “Have you got any recommendations for somewhere for lunch?”   
  
“Hmm, what are you into? I really like seafood and Asian food personally, so that’s what most of my recommendations are.” she took a seat on the plush sofa, next to Liz. 

 

“I think we could try some Asian food out. I like spicy food.” Liz said. Her husband looked reluctant to join her, but agreed. Angelica wrote down a name and address for them so they could get there, then made sure the doorman would let them up even if she wasn’t there. Peggy stayed up, while Angelica walked Charles and Liz down to the door and made sure they could get a cab.

* * *

 

At 6:30, John was with Angelica, carrying her various shopping bags up to the door from their cab. 

“What’d you like to do for dinner?” he asked her. 

 

“You can pick since it’s your day.” she smiled. They started upstairs in the elevator. Angelica leaned against John’s shoulder. She was so excited for this party, and John had no idea it was coming. She should get an award for this, she thought. She quickly texted WE R COMING!!! to Peggy.

 

“Maybe we can just order in.” he suggested. The elevator stopped at the top floor and opened. John and Angelica walked into the front room and as usual, it was empty. Angelica has been very strict on instructions. After dropping all of Angelica’s bags, John leaned forward to kiss her. “I love you.”

 

“Aww, I love you too.” she smiled. “I actually have something for you. Stay here.”

 

“Why?” John said. He seemed amused by whatever this was going to be. He sat down at the small table there and waited while Angelica left to the bedroom. She came back in a minute, wearing a short gold dress and her wedding tiara. 

 

“How do I look?” she asked. 

 

“You look beautiful.” John told her. “Like always.”

 

“Thank you.” she grinned. She took John’s hand and walked into the living room, where everyone had been sitting, silently waiting. When they finally entered, everyone cheered. 

 

“Oh, my god!” John laughed. “What did you do!?”

 

“I made you a party!” Angelica giggled. 

 

“This is incredible. I don’t even know what to say.” John was so surprised, he hadn’t even stopped to say hello to any of the people that were in his living room. 

 

“You really needn’t say anything.” Charles said. At this point, John realized that all of his friends were here, in his house. 

 

“Oh, my god! What are you doing here!?” he gasped in shock, rushing to greet Charles and Liz.

 

“Your wife invited us.” Charles informed him. 

 

“And we really couldn’t stay away.” Liz finished. 

 

Angelica scooted up next to John with a drink for him. “And now we can start the party. Dinner is in the next room.” 

 

“I cannot believe you did all of this.” John laughed. “I thought you were doing something, but this is just… so much.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Angelica said, walking ahead of him into the dining room where the table was set up with everyone’s plates. Everyone sat down, and dinner was served. 

 

“This steak is perfect.” John commented. “Who made this?”

 

“I got the best catering company because I have connections.” Angelica nodded. “I’m glad you like it sweetie.”

 

“You’re the best.” John told her, which she already knew. 

After dinner, most of the attendees were sitting around in the living room or at the dining table drinking and talking. John was sitting on the sofa on one side of Angelica, and Eliza, Alex and Peggy were sitting on her other side.

 

“We got something for you.” Peggy said to John. “It’s from Eliza too but it was mostly me.”

 

“You really didn’t have to get me anything.” John said. 

 

“Well I got this for you.” Peggy smiled and handed him a wrapped box. “And then Eliza wrapped it.”

  
“I did.” Eliza interjected. “I wasn’t really sure what to get you because you already have everything.”

 

John laughed at that. “We do already have everything.” In agreement, Angelica laughed and leaned on John’s shoulder more. When he opened the box, John was surprised to say the least. “You got me a camera?”

 

“Oh my god! Great idea!” Angelica grinned. “John, why do you look so confused? It’s clearly for taking pictures of me for my Instagram.”

 

“Smart.” John smiled at Peggy. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Peggy said.

* * *

 

By the end of the night, everyone had left except for Charles and Liz. They had retired to the guest bedroom while Angelica and John went back to their room, and were getting ready for bed. 

 

“Angie,” John started. 

 

“What?” Angelica smiled. It was really obvious he was drunk. He came up behind her and put his arms around her.

 

“Thank you. I love you.”

 

“Aw, sweetie.” Angelica giggled. “I love you too. You know I’ll throw a party for you any time.”

 

“I know.” he laughed. He kissed the side of her face, then let her finish getting changed. Angelica was so happy that John loved the party. She knew he’d be happy seeing his friends, for sure, but she was nervous that he’d think the whole party was too much and would be too tired after work to enjoy it. Luckily, that wasn’t the case and they’d actually had a really good night with all of their friends. Angelica picked up the box with John’s camera and opened it, turning the camera on. 

 

“Hey,” she said to get his attention. When he looked up, she took his photo. He looked so shocked, she giggled at the picture.

 

“What are you doing?” he smiled.

 

“I’m making a memory. Here,” she handed him the camera. “Do me.”

 

“I don’t know how to work this.” John laughed. The last time he’d used a camera for photos, it had film inside of it. “Do I just push the button?”

 

“Yes.” Angelica said. “Do I look good?”

 

“Yes, like always.” he said. He clicked the button and captured a shot of Angelica smiling in her nightgown, with her wedding tiara still on. “That is cute. I like this.”

 

“That’s good cause you’re gonna be using it a lot.” she informed him. John smiled, putting the camera on the dresser, and going to turn the light off.

 

“Thank you again. For everything.” he said.

 

“Well,” Angelica smirked. She slid closer to him in bed. “I’m your wife so that’s like my job.”

 

“Right. And it’s my job to make you happy all the time.”

 

“And you do!” she giggled. Angelica placed her hand on John’s chest so she could feel his heartbeat. “You always make me happy. I’m so happy I married you.”

 

John put his hand on top of hers. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay that's the whole thing! Leave me a comment if you liked it please :) Also hmu on insta @basednatasha


End file.
